Phan: An Unforgettable Snow Fight (One-Shot)
by PsyDuck Squirtle Squad
Summary: I pretty much put everything you need to know in the author's note...


**An****Unforgettable****Snow****Fight**

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note**__**: **__I__do__not__own__Dan__ (__danisnotonfire__) __or__Phil__ (__amazingphil__) __and__this__did__not__happen__._

**3****rd****Person**

"Phil? Where are you Phil?" Dan called walking out of the lobby of his apartment building into the snow of midday. "Phhiiilll!" Dan complained wanting his friend to return to him. Dan and Phil had been dating for maybe over a two months and Phil has been a lot more playful ever since: Jumping out and scaring Dan, tackle/cuddling him, and hiding causing Dan to have to go out and look for him, like now. Although they had been dating for this long and were completely comfortable around each other neither had ever told the other, "I love you." Most people wouldn't think such a big deal of it. It is just a little phrase, but to Dan it was so much more. Especially for Phil. Dan knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Phil and he knew he loved him, he just didn't have enough confidence to tell Phil, he wanted it to be romantic, plus there was always the off chance that Phil got weirded out and thought it was to early causing things to become awkward between the boys.

He walked around the building so he was standing in the middle of a snow-covered park. "Phi-" Dan was cut off from his search for his roommate by something flying towards his face. His reflexes weren't quick enough to dodge the mysterious white object, so instead placed his hand in front of his face to block it, but to no avail. He was hit directly on the cheek. Dan looked down at the ground where the object had fallen after bruising his face. He realized it was a snow ball and he looked around to see who threw it. It didn't take long for Dan to find out, when He found a black haired man laughing hysterically. Dan felt the blood rush to his cheeks when Phil managed to say, "You should have...seen the look...on your face!" in between laughs.

While Phil was distracted laughing Dan bent down and gathered snow smoothing it into a shape of a ball. He straightened his body and threw the snowball with all his might at the back of his friend's head. He stood there slightly scared of Phil's reaction, but soon broke out into laughter at the look of shock plastered oh Phil's face, "You should have seen your face!" Dan said still laughing.

"Oh it is on Howell!" Phil said gathering another hand full of snow, "you asked for-" this time Phil was cut off by Dan throwing another snow ball at his arm, "Dan! Not fair I was talking!" Phil yelled.

"Well then, I guess-" Dan was hit by a snow ball in the stomach.

"How do you like it?" Phil asked laughing.

They continued like this for awhile until they fell on the ground beside each other exhausted.

"It's so cold!" Dan complained.

"It's a lot warmer in the apartment if you wanna go home." Phil suggested.

"No! I'm to lazy to go home." Dan said whining. So instead snuggled into Phil's side for warmth. Phil smiled at Dan's childishness and squeezed his shoulders.

"Phil?" Dan asked with his face still pressed up into Phil's chest.

"Hmm" Phil said rubbing Dan's head of hair.

"You're almost as white as the snow," Dan playfully stated.

Phil just giggled before asking, "Dan?" this time Dan hummed in response squishing his face deeper into Phil.

"I love you." Phil stated unsure.

Dan removed his face from Phil's chest and looked up into Phil's eyes. He drowned in the mystical blue of them and Phil melted into Dan's beautiful brown. "You do?" Dan asked like a toddler looking at Phil with the biggest eyes. Phil nodded in response dumbstruck by his best friend's beauty. Dan crashed his lips into Phil's, "I love you too!" he cried.

Phil smiled into another kiss and mumbled, "This is definitely one Unforgettable Snow Fight."

_**Continuing**____**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note**__**: **__This__is__my__first__fluff__fic__so__yeah__. __Cheesy__fic__is__cheesy__._

_-__Edit__- __I__just__went__back__and__changed__a__few__things__so__its__not__super__super__cheesy__. __Super__cheesy__is__enough__. __I__think__its__better__now__._


End file.
